


Edda Chaotique

by HyperRaspberry



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures, But Thor doesn't get the reference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration from Mythology, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki knows some references, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait des choses que Loki pouvait prévoir. Le fait que Thor viendrait lui demander son aide malgré le fait que Loki soit responsable de son malheur. La promesse de sa libération en cas de victoire. Mais il y avait des choses que Loki ne pouvait pas prévoir. Les ennuis avant même le début de leur mission. Les complications qui suivraient. Surtout s'ils arrivaient en masse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edda Chaotique

**Author's Note:**

> Les aventures qui vont suivre sont librement inspirées de quelques bribes de l'Edda poétique mettant en scène Thor et Loki. Mais vous vous doutez que rien ne se passera vraiment aussi bien que dans les mythes. Quoique, même dedans, on ne peut pas dire que tout se passe toujours très bien…
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira !

Les geôles d'Asgard étaient aussi silencieuses et pathétiques qu'un tombeau rempli de vivants. C'était ainsi. Les premiers jours, les prisonniers criaient toujours, se faisaient connaître, frappaient les murs, mais leurs efforts vains finissaient par les user, et ils avaient tendance, par la suite, à tasser au fond de leur cellule en attendant les dieux seuls savaient quoi. Certainement le Ragnarök, pour changer.

Loki mésestimait certainement ses voisins de cellule autant voire plus que les misérables habitants de Midgard. Et il fallait y aller très fort pour tomber aussi bas. Ces prisonniers n'avaient aucune ambition, aucun charisme, et aucun talent d'antagoniste. Ils n'étaient là que pour des crimes dérisoires, pour ne pas dire des délits, ou parce qu'ils avaient rendu les armes devant Thor qui agitait son marteau et ses quatre faire-valoir qui se croyaient drôles et pertinents.  
Ajouté au fait que les prisonniers ne faisaient strictement aucun effort pour essayer de s'échapper, ne serait-ce que pour rythmer un peu la vie dans les cachots. Après les premiers jours de fougue, on en tirait plus rien de bon sinon de la résignation, une haine silencieuse qui ne les mènerait nulle part sinon dans leur esprit, ou des pleurnicheries.

Et face à tout cela, Loki devait bien avouer qu'il était un prisonnier désespéré. Dans une cellule où se trouvaient nombre de beaux meubles et d'ouvrages, mais désespéré tout de même. Raison pour laquelle il avait rapidement prit des dispositions pour sortir le plus vite possible de ces cachots maudits, qu'il rebaptiserait plutôt « usine à poltrons ». Hors de question qu'il finisse comme les autres. Avec avec un esprit comme le sien, c'était impossible de toute façon, mais l'on était jamais trop prudent. Il serait libre vite. Très vite.

« Loki ! »

C'est pas trop tôt, pensa le dieu de la malice, un sourire en coin se formant sur ses lèvres mais disparaissant aussitôt. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, alors qu'il entendait les pas de Thor traverser les couloirs des cachots à grandes enjambées, semblant le chercher partout. Le brun tourna une page de son livre le plus calmement du monde, ne faisant rien pour se faire remarquer. Si le fils d'Odin avait eu dans l'idée de venir le voir, ne serait-ce que pour continuer de lui faire croire qu'il tenait à lui, il ne serait pas perdu comme une fillette poursuivant un lapin blanc.

« Loki, mon frère ! »

L'interpellé retint un soupir. Très bien, il l'avait trouvé. Mais il n'était pas obligé de hurler.

« Silence, soupira Loki, les yeux rivés vers les suites de lettres imprimées sur sa page. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de lire ?

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire est bien plus important que les livres que Mère t'envoie, rétorqua Thor, sourcils froncés, et poing serré, l'air déterminé.

\- Détrompe toi, se sentit de rétorquer le brun toujours sans lever les yeux. Ceux-là viennent de ton père. (Il pouffa en entendant Thor s'étouffer avec sa salive : il avait eu la même réaction). Odin croit faire empirer mon supplice en m'envoyant des…torchons midgardiens. »

Il secoua la tête, purement et simplement affligé. Le Père de Toutes Choses –sauf de lui- ne savait réellement plus quoi faire pour lui nuire.

« Mais qu'est-ce donc ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est un livre !

\- Je te demande son titre, soupira le flavescent.

\- Cinquante Nuances de Grey, ricana le dieu brun. Quelle gentillesse, après m'avoir fait lire la saga Twilight… J'ai tout fini en une journée.

\- En quoi sont-ils si terribles, s'enquit le dieu de la foudre. Ce ne sont que des ouvrages.

\- Les ouvrages peuvent être plus dangereux que les épées... Je pourrais essayer de te l'expliquer si j'avais la certitude que tu savais lire… Vas-t-en maintenant, j'aimerais finir ça le plus vite possible. Je crois que « Nos Etoiles Contraires » est le prochain sur la liste. »

Thor haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant rien au baratin de son frère et à ses références aussi étranges que ces histoires de « singes volants ». D'ailleurs, il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Le blond haussa les épaules et fit volte-face, se préparant à rebrousser chemin. Ce fut quand il entendit Loki pouffer –bien que cela soit contenu- qu'il comprit que son frère s'était joué de lui.

« Loki, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, se souvenant de la véritable raison de sa venue. Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'expliquer…

\- Chut, soupira Loki en tournant de nouveau une page de son livre.

\- Iduun n'est plus à Asgard ! Et elle a emporté une grande partie de ses pommes de jouvence avec elle.

\- « L'ascenseur arrive », lisait Loki calmement, « Nous sommes seuls. Soudain l'ambiance se charge d'électricité. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi. Ses yeux ont viré à l'ardoise. Je me mors la lèvre. Oh et puis merde pour la paperasse. Il me pousse contre le mur, m'agrippe les deux mains, et les cloue au-dessus de ma tête… »

\- Loki ! S'exclama Thor, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement en état de choc.

\- Tu as vraiment le chic pour m'interrompre au moment où ça devient intéressant, ricana le malicieux, son éternel sourire sardonique sur les lèvres et la voix traînante. Iduun a disparu avec ses précieuses pommes, alors qu'attends-tu pour aller la chercher avec ton équipe de bras cassés ?

\- Si ce sont eux qui viennent, tu seras condamné à mort par la justice asgardienne. »

Ce fut en voyant son expression sarcastique si reconnaissable que Thor comprit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé, et comme un parent face à un enfant particulièrement turbulent qui persistait à se faire passer pour innocent alors qu'il avait été attrapé la main dans le sac, il soupira de dépit. Ses doutes, qui s'était insinués en lui depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'annonce de la disparition des pommes de jouvence ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au dieu de la tromperie, furent confirmés. Face au silence qui s'était imposé, Loki finit par lever la tête et haussa les sourcils comme s'il était surpris de voir Thor face à lui.

« Pardon, je dois parler, fit-il mine de s'étonner. Ah oui, et bien… Pourquoi serais-je condamné ?

\- Parce que nous pensons tous qu'il se pourrait qu'une certaine personne ait fait en sorte, par le biais d'un intermédiaire, qu'Iduun quitte Asgard, et qu'étant donné que cette personne serait la seule à savoir où elle s'en est allé et comment la retrouver, les Ases seraient forcés de venir marchander avec elle. Et si elle refusait, elle serait tuée sur le champ...

\- Ces pommes ne sont plus d'aucune utilité à Odin, dit Loki à mi-voix, en se tentant le menton et en regardant droit devant lui comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Pourquoi s'obstiner ? A Midgard, il existe quelque chose que l'on appelle la chirurgie plastique… C'est comme la métamorphose mais en…moins abouti. Ce serait plus efficace sur son visage fripé plutôt que quelques pommes magiques.

\- Loki ! S'exclama de nouveau Thor en se retenant de frapper le mur transparent de la cellule. As-tu au moins prit la peine de m'écouter ?

\- Hum, non, répondit le dieu du mensonge du tac au tac. Oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Iduun quitte Asgard pour vous voir, tous, vous décomposer, et j'étais sûr que vous viendriez m'appeler à l'aide, mais je suis en train de me demander…Qu'aurais-je en échange ?! Je retournerais croupir au fond de ma cellule dès que vous aurez retrouvé vos précieuses pommes ! »

Thor resta indécis. Quand son frère s'énervait, et lui parlait en lui serrant les dents, son regard dur et brillant planté dans le sien, à la fois furieux et étonnamment fragile, il ne se sentait jamais le courage de répliquer dans l'immédiat. Loki le toisa, affligé, puis soupira avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Je suppose que je pourrais négocier avec Père ta libéra…

\- Parfait, s'écria Loki en refermant son livre, le visage frais et pimpant. On commence quand ? »

Le dieu du tonnerre, face à la métamorphose du visage de son cadet, eut un mouvement de recul. Ça, ça fait peur, se dit-il, les yeux ronds. Puis il resta coi, avant d'être secoué d'un rire désenchanté. Malgré le fait qu'il croupissait depuis plusieurs semaines en prison, son frère était toujours un sacré numéro.

« Demain matin, déclara-t-il en se détourant. »

*

Loki eut le temps de finir le deuxième tome de la trilogie avant que le matin n'arrive. Des gardes se présentèrent devant sa cellule, le jaugèrent, et il prit l'air le plus inoffensif possible, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de leur servir un immense sourire triomphant. Il se laissa trainer hors de sa cellule, il tendit de lui-même les poignets pour qu'on lui passe les menottes, et aurait accepté le bâillon si jamais il avait été de rigueur. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas. Malheureusement pour les autres. Alors que lui et toute la cohorte de gardes qui le cernaient déambulaient dans les couloirs pour sortir des cachots, le brun sentit l'euphorie de la libération remonter en lui. Tous les autres prisonniers lui jetaient des regards inquisiteurs, torves ou juste interrogateurs, auxquels ils répondaient par un sourire insolent. Puis, soudainement, tout fort de sa victoire sur les Asgardiens, il se sentit de dodeliner de la tête et d'adopter une démarche chaloupée, calquée sur un rythme que les gardes ne connaissaient pas, raison pour laquelle ils le regardaient comme si Loki avait perdu ce qui lui restait de raison.

« We're up all night 'till the sun ! Chanta le fils de Laufey. We're up all night to get some ! We're up all night for good fun ! We're up all night to get LOKI ! We're up all night to get LOKI ! »

Il n'accepta d'arrêter de chanter que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Les menaces de mort des gardes excédés n'avaient aucunement pu éteindre son enthousiasme, et il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire grand mal.

Loki s'était mentalement préparé à une joute verbale de taille avec Odin, où il déploierait ses talents d'orateur pour débiter un discours à la fois haineux et pathétique, et son père adoptif, dépité, finirait, après un long sermon, par lui ordonner d'aller réparer son erreur sous peine de mourir, promettant de réfléchir à sa libération. Mais la salle du trône était dans une agitation si terrible que Loki se demanda si son entrée avait seulement été remarquée par les Asgardiens. Tous étaient là, tendus, discutant entre eux, bras croisés pour certains, sourcils froncés pour d'autres, poings serrés pour d'autres encore et tête basse parmi les derniers. Loki pouffa. Oui, c'était vraiment du beau monde, où l'on pouvait voir Odin, Frigga, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Heimdall, et tant d'autres. Thor, lui, tournait en rond dans la salle, sous les yeux de son père qui, vraisemblablement, essayait de le calmer.

« Non, non, non, non ! Hurlait Thor, à bout de nerfs. C'est impossible ! Comment Mjöllnir a pu être dérobé ?! Et qui est le coupable !? »

Un des gardes se racla la gorge à ce moment-là. Le silence retomba. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la petite procession qui venait d'arriver, avec Loki au milieu. Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à être la cible des regards, mais certainement pas de cette manière, resta légèrement interloqué, un rictus aux lèvres, et ses prunelles vertes firent la navette entre tous les asgardiens avant qu'il ne se résolve à dire :

« Si cela peut vous rassurer… Je n'ai rien absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Loki comprit que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
